My Konoha Sweetheart
by StellaChanelle
Summary: After two years, Naruto finally returns to Konoha high, just in time for senior year. Will Hinata finally have the courage to confess her feelings to her knuckle-headed prince before a certain strawberry-headed girl does? She just might, only with the help of a new transfer student from Suna High and a much needed makeover. High School AU. NaruXHina. M for Explicit Lemons later.
1. New Beginnings

**My Konoha Sweetheart**

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

 _by Stella Chanellé_

Hinata Hyuuga stood alone within the soft lavender walls of her master bedroom where she steadily analyzed her rather voluptuous figure in her full length mirror. Lilac eyes scanned her being, from her child-bearing hips and thin waist all the way to her immense perky mounds and glossy puckered lips that were the color of a freshly picked rose. There was absolutely no doubt about it; Hinata had devolved into a full-grown woman, a remarkably beautiful one, too.

Although Hinata had the body of a woman in her prime, she was only seventeen and her girlish ways were still somewhat apparent when it came to a certain blonde-headed boy. It seemed like an empty eternity, but it had only been two years since the raven-haired beauty last laid her soft-purple orbs on her precious knuckled-headed prince.

Hinata's forever crush, Naruto Uzumaki, had left the familiar and warm town of Konoha to travel along with his uncle, Jiraiya, to Mount Myoboku for some intense jiu jitsu training, in order to finally beat his long-time rival, Sasuke Uchiha. Those two had been in competition with one another since the day they were born, it seemed like. However, the competition was no longer friendly amongst these two due to the simple fact that there was only one scholarship spot at Konoha University for the harsh sport of jiu jitsu.

Hinata Hyuuga grievously remembered secretly sneaking in to Naruto's duels, cheering the blonde-headed competitor on, inside her head and her heart. She longed for his outstanding victory, but it never seemed to happen as expected. Naruto's battles with Sasuke always seemed to end the same, with Naruto failing miserably. However, Hinata always admired the way Naruto never gave up, no matter how many times he fell flat on his face. Naruto's determination was inspiring to Hinata, she aspired to be everything that Naruto stood for.

Hinata's intense gazing was cut short due to a sudden rambunctious knocking at her bedroom door. "Nee-san, open up!" Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, called before realizing the door was already unlocked. Eager petite hands turned the pristine door-knob that led to Hinata's room with such haste and before the Hyuuga heiress could compose herself properly, her younger annoying sister had already barged her way into the once quiet room.

"Hanabi-chan! You should never just walk into someone else's room without their permission," Hinata breathed as her cheeks reddened with absolute embarrassment at being caught ogling herself in the mirror with a face full of makeup that she had sneaked into her home from Konoha's newest chic cosmetics store. Hinata did not want her family to find out about the lengths she had gone, in order to finally get some male attention from the person she adored most in this world. No, Hinata wanted to save herself the embarrassment of getting teased and possibly scolded from her fellow Hyuugas.

"Nee-san, what's with all that makeup on your face? Don't tell me, now that your precious _'Naruto-kun'_ is finally back, you are going on this _crazy_ mission to get his attention so that you can finally confess your _love_ to him-"

"Hanabi-chan, that's no way for a child to talk! I'm not confessing _anything_ to _anyone_. Besides, you are always pestering me that I need a makeover, so I just thought I would try something new, t-that's all," Hinata lied, her lilac eyes peering into her fiddling fingers as she was too taken aback by Hanabi's words to even look her younger sister in the eyes.

"I may still be a child, but I know a lot more about boys than you do, nee-san," Hanabi snickered as her hand covered her mischievous smile before continuing. "Nee-san, you need to be more bold, not only when it comes to _Naruto_ , but also in many more aspects of life. You are so beautiful and talented, but you lack the confidence to truly show it. I know if you were bolder, you would have Naruto _wrapped_ around your finger," Hanabi professed as she met Hinata's distressed gaze. Hanabi wanted nothing more then to see her sister finally come out of her shell, but she also knew that her dearest elder sister needed a little push.

"You're right," Hinata sighed as her nearly translucent eyes glossed up with warm tears that threatened to spill over. "This year is my last chance to win Naruto-kun over. I'll do my best."

* * *

 _'Naruto-kun, I've always been chasing after you...even now...but I promise, before senior year is over...you will be mine. I will be by your side, holding your hand...walking with you, so please wait for me, Naruto-kun.'_

Hinata's heart was pounding a mile per minute inside her voluptuous chest as her feet slowly dragged her body to her exciting yet horrifying destination, Konoha High School. "This is _it_ , my first day at Konoha High as a _senior_...and also the first time I will be seeing _Naruto-kun_ for the _first_ time in two years," Hinata whispered under her breath as she hesitantly walked through the entrance of the familiar academy. Hinata didn't have long until the blasphemous bell of the school facility rang, she needed to be quick and make her way into the girls restroom before she was spotted by her fellow peers.

Hinata nearly ran to the girls restroom as her lack of time became more apparent, she raced down the crowded halls, half-way covering up her face with her purse before she signed in relief when she finally entered the vacant bathroom.

Hinata enclosed herself into one of the bathroom stalls, long raven hair cascaded down her clad shoulders as she rummaged through her new bubbly orange couture purse, until she found the exact items she was looking for; her new rosy pink blush along with the matching lipstick from Konoha's very own super deluxe makeup store that had opened up only recently. This wasn't the basic cheap stuff that you could get from any convenience store, oh no, this was extremely extravagant makeup that had cost quite the pretty penny, but Hinata did not have a problem when it came to money, due to the fact that her family was vastly wealthy from opening up a chain of jiu jitsu dojos. No, Hinata's problems came from that of the complex emotion called love.

Hinata steadily applied her deep creamy pink lipstick on her luscious lips, only using the mirror from her black makeup compact, since the regular bathroom mirrors were scratched up with her fellow colleague's name, Sasuke, inside unsymmetrical hearts. The work of his many fan girls, Hinata assumed as she put the finishing touches on her stellar makeup, swiping her manicured hand back-and-fourth while her blush intensified in the most perfect shade of pink. She put her makeup kit back inside of the confinements of her bag, before she heard two obnoxious voices make their present known inside the once spacious bathroom.

Hinata's heart started to thump vigorously in her generous chest, her heartbeat proceeded to escalate in sound, becoming faster and louder. Hinata was almost positive she would be discovered by the giggling girls who had just entered the washroom. Hinata was also not quite sure what she was exactly hiding from, but her body froze when she heard the voice of the girl her long time crush had adored so profoundly.

"Gosh, Ino-chan, I mean...did you see Naruto? He's not the same knuckle-headed brat anymore. I mean, he's almost a full-grown man," a flash of light pink hair admitted as Hinata spied with her exceptional eyes through the thin crack of the bathroom stall.

"Well, he is taller now, isn't he? And he is much more attractive than he used to be, that's for sure...but I'm pretty sure he's still the same annoying Naruto-kun, somewhere deep down inside," the long blonde-haired maiden giggled as she applied eyeliner on the top of her long lashes, peering intensely into the scratched up mirrors of the ladies bathroom.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Ino-chan. Gosh, it's so crazy to think that our time at Konoha High will be over by the end of this school year. So much has changed...remember when we were both so _obsessed_ with Sasuke-kun, I mean just look at the damage to these poor school mirrors that we did. We were always in competition with one another to show case our love for Sasuke-kun, even going as far as scribbling his name _everywhere_ we could," Sakura reminisced, her forest-green eyes looked down at her rather scantily clad dress as her soft face appeared somewhat sorrowful.

"Sakura-chan...don't get so worked up over him. I know you _still_ love him, but I'm tired of you _always_ feeling down because of him. We made a promise years ago when we were in a duel with one another, back when we both first tried out for the ladies jiu jitsu team, just for Sasuke-kun to _notice_ us and he didn't even watch us in the preliminary rounds, haha. We did all that just to _impress_ him, knocking each other out and fighting like idiots over a silly boy. Do you remember? We're nearly women now and we need to forget about _S_ asuke-kun. Sakura-chan, you deserve the world and I'm just not sure Sasuke-kun can give you that, _right now_ ," Ino insisted compassionately, patting the back of her dearest friend as her bright blue eyes gazed into tearful emerald ones. "Sakura-chan, please don't cry. We don't have long until the bell rings and you're ruining the makeup that you just put on! There, there. Everything is going to be alright," Ino continued in an attempt to cheer her strawberry-headed friend up.

"I know, Ino-chan. You're right. Today marks a new beginning and I won't continue to ruin the best years of my life chasing after some boy who doesn't even acknowledge me. No more chasing after Sasuke-kun. I think I might finally give someone else a try, someone who would never hurt me and someone who is overall a really good guy! I know that's what I need, but it's just so hard to transition, Ino-chan. How did you do it? How did you ever get over someone as talented and cool as Sasuke-kun?" Sakura eagerly asked as she attempted to fix her running mascara, wetting a piece of tissue under the steel faucet before bringing it up to her ample cheeks. The hot pink adorned beauty looked deeply into the nearly destroyed mirror, searching the cloudy glass for the answers she so desperately sought.

"Erm...well, I guess it's true what they say? Ehehe. The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, hehehe," Ino blushed as she scratched her head while smiling nervously, her immodest blouse rested breathtakingly low, exposing the top of her perky breasts.

"Ino-chan! No way, you're bluffing. But you may be onto something. Maybe it's time for me to let go of the past. Maybe I need to open my eyes and realize who has simply been there all along for me. I know I'll always love Sasuke-kun, but maybe I could learn to love someone else...maybe that someone else could be, Nar-"

"Woah! You and Naruto-kun? As if. I mean, you're both super annoying, so I guess that could be a match made in heaven," Ino teased, grinning from ear-to-ear before running a comb through her silky platinum locks that flowed all the way past her exposed mid-drift, down all the way to knees. She watched her gorgeous companion become flustered at her teasing antics.

"Oh, don't go trying to completely change the subject. I asked you a question, Ino-pig. Did you really loose your virginity? And why am I just hearing about this now?" Sakura asked as she furrowed her brow before placing her hands on her hips, scolding her voluptuous friend. The possibility of her best-friend loosing her virginity before she did was somewhat depressing, Sakura always envisioned her first time would be with Sasuke Uchiha, but that idea seemed nearly impossible. Sakura had been saving her body, herself, all for a man who seemed completely uninterested in her. However, the thought of Ino keeping a huge secret like this from someone who was supposed to be her best friend was simply infuriating to Sakura.

"Well, a lady is never supposed to kiss and tell. But I guess I'll make an exception for you, billboard brow. Over the summer, I...went to a party and ran into...erm...Choji-"

"Oh my goodness, _Ino-chan_! You didn't. He's _so_ not your type!" Sakura exclaimed as complete disbelief overtook her being. She intensely stared at her best friend, scanning her ocean-blue eyes for the shocking truth.

"Shut up, forehead. Somebody might here you and I don't need this little _secret_ of mine getting out there. It's like the most embarrassing thing I have _ever_ done in my life! God, I just want to forget all about it...I just hope things aren't too awkward between Choji and me, you know. Besides...I have a crush on someone else. A _really_ huge one," Ino confessed, flipping her gorgeous blonde locks over her shoulder as a soft blush graced her cheeks before she quickly gathered her belongings back into her chic white handbag.

"Don't be silly, Ino-chan. No one's around and your secret is safe with me. Although, I _obviously_ have to know, just _who_ is it you like? If not Sasuke-kun, then...who?" Sakura asked frantically, her mind pondered through various possibilities. A sense of worry overtook her being as a potential realization hit. _'Oh, no...it can't be Naruto...could it?'_ Sakura thought as she stood eyeing her blonde counter part up and down.

"It's not Naruto-kun, if that's what you're thinking. It's _Shikamaru-kun_. I mean, what's _not_ to adore about him? He's not the lazy boy we first met, long ago. He's a man, now. I _really_ like him, Sakura-chan. I could see myself really falling for him," Ino declared softly, with her slender hand on her heart as a small smile graced the curvaceous blonde beauty.

"Go for it, Ino-chan." Sakura said as she smiled delicately at her friend, extremely elated that for the first time since they had known each other, they no longer had a crush on the same exact person. Things were looking up for the vibrant duo. This year was definitely destined to be the year that the two of them would find their prince charming, once and for all.

"Oh, I will. Nothing can stand in my way. I mean, who else could Shikamaru possibly even like? We've been friends since childhood and I know there isn't a man in this world who could resist my feminine charms," Ino purred as her hands cradled her impressive bosom, her twin mounds had done quite the growing over the summer, boosting Ino's confidence to the maximum.

"Except Sasuke-kun," Sakura laughed as her best-friend Ino looked quite flustered and irritated over Sakura's statement.

"Can it, _forehead_! Don't go thinking about Sasuke-kun. I want you to know that you have my full support going after Naruto-kun. He's already _so_ in love with you. Always has and _always_ will be. No other girl even likes him as a boyfriend, anyway. It will be a piece of cake for you," Ino suggested, snickering as she poked Sakura's endless forehead. Teasing the emerald-eyed beauty as the two were still completely oblivious to the pair of light-violet eyes that watched them with such intensity, through a tiny crack in the bathroom stall door.

"Yeah, but doesn't Hinata-chan also have feelings for Naruto? She's a nice girl and all but I don't really know her all that well. She's always just so...quiet."

"And boring, if you ask me. Lets face it. Hinata-chan will _never_ get Naruto-kun's affection. And it's not because she's not pretty or anything, because somewhere underneath all that baggy clothing, I'm sure she has a pretty nice figure. A little make up wouldn't hurt, either. She's a plain Jane and she's definitely _not_ you, Sakura-chan. You're so flamboyant and she's just so...so...dull," Ino confessed, clearly trying to give her most precious friend some encouragement. Ino was tired of Sakura's feelings getting hurt all of the time, she wanted Sakura to reel Naruto in like the big fish Sakura thought he was. Sure, her words sounded cruel but it was how Ino really felt. Hinata would never be any threat to Sakura in any shape or form. Hinata was harmless and it's not like Hinata would ever grow the balls to actually make a move on Naruto, right?

"I don't think we should be talking about Hinata-chan like that, I mean, yeah, she doesn't really seem like the type of girl Naruto would ever want to hang around with, but that could change. Naruto has changed and maybe his taste in women has, too. We'll just have to see, Ino-chan," Sakura admitted, enlightening Ino on the situation at hand, her uncertainty of herself was somewhat apparent. Sakura had to make the first move on Naruto because what if Hinata finally decided to? Sakura would loose out on what's always been there for her all along. No, Sakura couldn't let that happen. Naruto was hers for the taking.

Ino opened her glossed red lips, fully preparing to argue with her spunky vibrant friend, until she was interrupted by the god-awful sound of the school bell that indicated that their much needed pep-talk was now officially over.

" _Fuck_ , I can't be late. I have math with _Shikamaru-kun_. Got to go! Bye, forehead! Good luck with _Naruto-kun_!"

"Later, _Ino-pig_!" Sakura countered as she watched Ino scurry off to her much anticipated class with her newest Konoha crush. Sakura smiled to herself, her emerald eyes were at peace for the first time in so long. For once in their lives, love seemed to be within the grasps of their freshly manicured hands. ' _Go get your man, Ino-chan! Make him yours once and for all_ ,' Sakura thought as she finished washing her hands with a lemon-scented soap under the rusted faucet of the sink in the girls bathroom before she exited, rushing fiercely to her first period class.

* * *

Hinata gazed out of the window, sorrowfully as she watched a single raven fly into the sky, taking off into the unknown without a care in the world. A free spirit, something Hinata desperately longed to be with all of her heart. Hinata let out a frustrated sigh due to her newly found situation. Hinata and Sakura both had feelings for the same guy; Naruto Uzumaki.

This was the worst thing that could possibly happen. Hinata's chances at love were already slim, but now her efforts just seemed so pointless. ' _Maybe it's just not in the stars for Naruto-kun and me_ ,' Hinata tearfully thought before snapping out of her self-pity. ' _No, I cannot accept that. I will try with everything I've got to make my dreams a reality. I was there, acknowledging Naruto-kun when Sakura-chan wouldn't even pay him the time of day. I deserve him, I deserve his love. Oh Naruto-kun, why can't you see that I've been there for you from the start_ ,' Hinata thought, encouraging herself to keep on fighting for her most precious prince.

The words both Ino and Sakura spoke in the ladies restroom crushed Hinata and broke her spirit, a bit. Dull? Boring? Not the kind of girl Naruto would ever want to spend his time with? It hurt Hinata to the core, to the point where it felt like she had took a major blow to the pit of her stomach. She felt like she wanted to puke, Hinata was not feeling good at all. What was supposed to be such an amazing day that signified new beginnings was no more than an aggravating and rotten day.

"Hinata-san. Are you still with us? Pay attention, please," Kurenai-sensei called from across the room, noticing how distant Hinata appeared to be in her advanced English class.

"Y-yes, s-sorry," Hinata roughly stuttered, feeling mortified about day dreaming in class, especially in a class where she respected the teacher so much. A swarm of familiar faces turned their heads to speculate Hinata's response. She noticed one of her childhood friends, Kiba, snickering in the back of the crowded classroom.

"She's probably day dreaming about Naruto," Kiba declared, informing the class of her intense admiration for the blonde athlete. The rest of the class laughed, causing Hinata's face to turn the color of a tomato. ' _Thanks a lot, Kiba-kun. I can always count on you when it comes to embarrassing me_ ,' Hinata thought, clearly angered by her blabber mouth of a friend.

"As I was saying, Hinata-san, you will be paired with our new transfer student, Temari-san, for the group projects due next week. The instructions for this particular assignment are on the back of everyone's syllabus that I sent out, via email," Kurenai stated as she raised an eyebrow to Hinata's unusual demeanor.

"Yes, I understand, Kurenai-sensai."

* * *

Just moments after the bell dismissed her brutally mortifying advanced English class, Hinata sped off into the crowded halls of Konoha High. The busty raven-haired beauty was so consumed in her own mind, her stressful thoughts were never tiring. ' _Naruto-kun...I know that I can make you so happy, if only you would let me,'_ Hinata confessed to the endless depths of her heart as she proceeded to go over tactics to achieving her goals, in regards to winning Naruto's heart. Hinata was rightfully distracted with all the new-found pressure that was recently bestowed upon her, Hinata failed to notice someone behind her shouting her name, a numerous amount of times.

"Are you hard of hearing? I've been chasing after you all of this time! Anyway, you're my English partner for our upcoming project," an indigo-eyed vixen stated as she put her powerful hand on Hinata's shoulder, in order to get her attention. Her short florescent kimono complemented her curvaceous frame, the rosy colors of her attire really brought out her intense teal eyes. Hinata thought that the sandy-haired beauty in front of her looked awfully familiar, but she did remember Kurenai-sensai mentioning that Temari was indeed a transfer student, Hinata figured she could be wrong.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice you calling for me, Temari-san," Hinata admitted timidly as she analyzed the mistress in front of her, towering over her. She was truly beautiful, but Hinata was sure her outfit would definitely break the Konoha High dress code.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't sweat it. Write down my number so we can get together after school and discuss ideas for our project," Temari said rather uninterested as her dark turquoise eyes looked down the halls, scanning the approaching company that Hinata failed to notice until a familiar voice called her name.

"Hey Hinata, and hey...um what's your name again?" A head of golden-blonde spiky locks interrupted as he greeted the two school girls with a huge smile on his face, his pearly white teeth were on full display as he made his presence known.

Hinata blushed profusely, her cheeks deepened in color as the object of her affections gazed kindly into her hazy violet eyes. Ocean blue met soft lilac and the Hyuuga heiress felt butterflies flutter all around her nauseous stomach. Hinata felt like she was going to faint, the boy only said two words to her but that was enough to send her very existence into nirvana. _'Say something, Hinata, anything...come on, you can do this,'_ Hinata demanded, convincing herself to act fast and greet the love of her life.

"H-hey, Naruto-ku-" Hinata attempted to muster out before she was rudely interrupted from behind.

"That's Temari. She's the sister of Gaara and Kankuro, she also managed to make her way through the finals in nationals for that big jiu jitsu tournament, a couple years back. She's a fierce competitor, but I don't know what she's doing showing her face around here," a voice from the shadows analyzed lazily as he approached his three colleagues. His dark-brown hair was tied up, bouncing with every slow and casual step he took, slowly making his way over to Temari, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Oh hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted excitedly, seeing his friend for the first time in two years. "Oh, yeah I remember! She defeated you because you ran out of stamina. You were so close, too, Shikamaru!" Naruto encouraged as he watched his calm and collected friend lean back on someone's rusted locker.

"Hey there, crybaby. Long time, no see. I'm surprised you didn't mention how troublesome I was," the sandy-haired goddess giggled as her hands played around with one of her four pig tails. Temari's olive colored eyes gazed at Shikamaru's form, something about him was different. Shikamaru had become much more appealing somehow, his demeanor was slightly different and Temari was honestly surprised about how much he had changed in such little time. ' _Wow, looks like the little crybaby has finally grown up. I know I ran into him a few times in the beginning of the summer, but he's definitely got a little taller since then_ ,' Temari pondered as she noted how snug his clothes fit, his muscles were showing through his devastatingly thin gray T-shirt.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Naruto. I heard you were back and I had to come check it out for myself. You've changed, haven't you?" The yawning genius asked casually before he addressed the Suna native. "Cheh, I was getting there, miss troublesome. What exactly are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you three years our senior?" Shikamaru asked, curiously as he eyed the voluptuous maiden holding a decent stack of English homework up to her scantily clad chest. ' _Has she always been this comfortable in her attire?_ ' Shikamaru thought as he turned his attention back to an ecstatic Naruto. He was practically jumping up and down, grinning ear-to-ear, rambunctiously. ' _Man, he really hasn't changed a bit, has he?. He's still as obnoxious as ever_ ,' Shikamaru laughed to himself, some what happy to know that his knuckle-headed friend hadn't changed in the genuineness of his heart.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. My pervy uncle showed me lots of cool moves! We've got to duel sometime soon and I'll show you the difference in my skills!" Naruto shouted eagerly, excited to show everyone at Konoha High just how strong he had gotten over the years. Naruto had busted his ass for so long, proving to himself that he had what it took to be the best in the dojo, he was finally going to exact his victory on his forever rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

' _I really hope that Naruto-kun can finally fulfill his dreams this year_ ,' Hinata thought to herself as she continued to be silent, her face intensifying in blush as she pondered on how to go about joining the conversation between the three.

"How troublesome, but yeah, I'll battle you. I'm curious to see just how far you have come, Naruto," Shikamaru smirked as he thought about all the intense training that he had also done since Naruto had left. The rambunctious blonde wasn't the only one who had been working hard to advance in jiu jitsu strategics. ' _I'll show you too, Naruto_ ,' Shikamaru deviously thought.

"Oh, please. You'd probably just give up, knowing how lazy you are," Temari giggled. "And to answer your question, I transferred here from Suna High because I just wasn't learning well enough over there. My strict father made me come here, away from my friends so that I could concentrate for once. I only have one more class to go and I can graduate, but I just can't seem to pass it, no matter what I do. However, these last three years have not gone to waste. I've been taking advanced courses that can transfer as credit over to my preferred university, which will cut my time in college in half," Temari stated in a matter-of-fact way, impressed with herself and also slightly embarrassed.

"Wow, that many times. Sheesh! Even I could pass history!" Naruto added, his skills in terms of academics were way below average, but at least he could manage to pass even the basics of history.

"You've failed senior year that many times, eh? Man, what a drag. It's hard to believe someone as analytical as you would ever have trouble passing a simple class," Shikamaru said teasingly, but he was concerned about someone who he deemed as his friend. Temari and Shikamaru had gotten off to the wrong start when they had first met, but the two of them had gotten considerately closer over the years. They don't hangout on a regular basis, or even alone together, at all. However, he still considered her someone he didn't mind being around. Temari was troublesome, no doubt about it, but she wasn't a drag.

"Simple, huh? So does that mean you're offering to tutor me in History? Won't that be too _troublesome_ for you, Mr. crybaby?" Temari laughed, her eyes unintentionally gazing up and down at his towering muscular frame.

"Yeah, it's going to be a drag, but I'd hate to see you fail another year of high school, so I'll do it. I'll be your tutor," Shikamaru admitted, shutting his eyes and sighing deeply, trying to comprehend the extra load of work he just put on his shoulders.

"So it's settled, then. After school, tomorrow. Be ready," Temari smiled, her indigo eyes were clearly satisfied at the situation. She had succeeded in finding herself someone that was capable of tutoring her, Temari was convinced that she had really scored big.

"Sounds like a date," Naruto snickered in the palm of his hand, causing Temari and Hinata to blush profusely. Hinata envied the way Temari was able to talk so casually with the opposite sex. Hinata just wasn't capable to be so smooth, in that way. Times like these cause Hinata to feel less than and inadequate, compared to other girls.

 _'Naruto-kun hasn't even looked at me since greeting me. It's as if I weren't even here, in this moment. Oh kami, suddenly I don't feel too well_ ,' Hinata worried to herself, immensely upset over the fact that her first time seeing Naruto in years didn't go the way she had pictured over and over again inside her head.

"It's definitely not a date, Naruto. It would just be pretty sad if she failed senior year, again. Plus, I've offered to tutor quite a few other people. It's a drag, but Asuma-sensei is making me. He says it'll look good on my college resume, if I join his tutoring program," Shikamaru stated as he casually replied to Naruto's teasing antics.

"Tch, as if I would even ever-"

"Um, Temari-san, Shikamaru-kun and N-Naruto-kun...I've really got to get going to my next class. Gomenasai, but I-"

"Hey, Hinata! Don't think I've forgotten about our plans for today. I'll find you, after school. Meet me by the bleachers," Temari scolded, cutting a distressed Hinata off as the boys turned their attention to the two.

"Okay, s-sure thing, Temari-san," Hinata mumbled before bowing her head. All Hinata could think about was how tall Naruto had gotten. Sakura was definitely right about how different he had looked, it was as if the boy she loved had already became a man. His calloused muscles were on full display, for everyone's eyes to see and his usually shaggy blonde hair was trimmed a bit shorter, making him seem a little older than he actually was.

Hinata was undeniably even more attracted to Naruto than she had even been. A strange sensation boiled in the core of her stomach as she walked off to her next class; lust. _Pure lust_.

* * *

"Has Hinata always looked like that? It's like something's different about her, ya know?" Naruto asked as he watched Hinata's long dark locks sway with every step she took, until she was no longer visible.

"Hn. It looked like she was wearing makeup. Maybe she was just really embarrassed, which explains why her cheeks were so pink. Other than that, I didn't really notice anything different about Hinata. Although, I don't see much of her, anyway," Shikamaru admitted as he scratched his head, eyeing Naruto. Shikamaru was a bit curious about Naruto's sudden interest in Hinata, it didn't make sense to him because he had always assumed that Naruto still had it out for Sakura.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Shikamaru. The last time I saw her was two years ago, right before I left with my pervy uncle for training. I don't know, I just can't put my finger on it, but something is different," Naruto pondered with a finger on his chin, signifying that his brain was working hard for the answer to the question he had asked his friends.

"You boys are so dense," Temari gruffly chimed in. "The last I saw her was two years ago, when I had came to Konoha High to battle against opponents for jiu jitsu, here. I barely even looked at her, but I can tell you everything that has changed about the girl, in regards to her appearance. You boys need to be more observant, honestly," Temari scolded, completely baffled at the amount of idiocy she was witnessing.

"Yeah, whatever. That's funny, coming from a troublesome girl who can't even manage to graduate," Shikamaru teased, chuckling.

"Hey! History's just _too_ boring for me to even care about, that has _nothing_ to do with my intelligence. Clearly, Hinata's hair has grown considerately longer, she was also wearing makeup and her body has matured into that of a woman's. She has pretty impressive breasts, now. However, I wouldn't expect you two to even pick up on that, she does dress like my grandma, so it would be remarkably hard for you to even see her figure in those clothes she wears," Temari professed with a proud finger in the air, rolling her eyes at the two dimwitted boys before her.

"Erm...breasts? I never looked at Hinata that way but you do make a point...I mean, her hair has grown longer, now that I really think about it," Naruto shyly said, looking down at the tile floors of the school halls.

"Yeah, I agree with Naruto. Hinata's breasts were never something that were on my mind. I wouldn't know and I really don't care to think about it, anymore. When it comes down to it, Hinata's just not really my type." Shikamaru admitted as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, he looked away at the intimidating Suna transfer student to turn his gaze in Naruto's direction.

"Yeah, I guess you're into girls like Ino, huh?" Naruto blabbered, unintentionally putting his good friend Shikamaru in the hot seat with Temari.

"You mean that peroxide headed _tramp_? Oh _please_ , I heard she stuffs her bra, too." The angry-eyed vixen insulted, clearly confused as to what Shikamaru could possibly see in Ino. A strange feeling was bubbling up in Temari's core at Naruto's shocking revelation.

"Ino's just a childhood friend. You and her do have some similarities-"

"Oh, _shut up_! Shikamaru, how dare you compare _me_ to another girl! I've got to go, I can't be late. _Later,_ idiots!" Temari shouted, obviously irritated with both Naruto and Shikamaru. She turned rapidly on her five inch heels, surely scratching the floor with the amount of force she stomped her foot on as she quickly strutted away.

"For a genius, you sure don't know that much about girls, do you, Shikamaru-kun?" A muffled voice from behind questioned, the sound of salty chips crunching in the background indicated Choji's presence.

"Hehehe," Naruto snickered, amused at the lovers quarrel that had gone on just moments ago.

"Man, how troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, unaware of what exactly had gone wrong in their now extinct conversation.

* * *

Black raspberry tinted hair glistened under the hot sun as a modest breeze blew away sticky sweat-soaked strands of luscious locks from the lilac-eyed beauty's heart-shaped face. The weather was simply scorching, the intense heat almost unbearable and the last thing Hinata Hyuuga felt like doing was waiting any longer for her unpunctual English partner. ' _Where in the world could she be? I've been waiting by the bleachers for the past fifteen minutes, already. Oh, kami. Please hurry up, Temari-san_ ,' Hinata thought as she regretted ever making plans with the charming Suna maiden. The generous school girl let out a long and tiresome sigh, slouching deeper into the hard steel surface of the school bleachers.

"So, you've got the hots for Naruto boy, don't you?" A seductive and teasing voice purred from the back of her, sneaking up on her in the same manner a lioness would when sneaking up on their vulnerable prey.

"Um, what? No! I-" Hinata quickly snapped her head around to observe the familiar voice, immediately rising up from where her behind was seated only to stand face-to-face with her accuser. Hinata hopelessly attempted to dispute the claims that were just spoken, but she was quickly cut off.

"Oh, don't go acting all _coy_ with me, Hinata. It's _so_ obvious," Temari stated as she raised her hand to conceal her playful snickering. Temari continued to watch Hinata become flustered and excited over the revelation she had made about knowing her little secret.

"Really? It's really _that_ obvious? Naruto-kun doesn't even notice me, though," Hinata shyly admitted, a heavy red blush graced her cheeks as she refused to look Temari in her devious green eyes. Instead, Hinata peered into her fingers as she fiddled around with them, she was clearly taken aback about being caught in her feelings for Naruto.

"Well, could you even blame him? Look at you, your baggy clothes barely even show your busty figure. I bet if you changed your wardrobe up a bit, Naruto would _definitely_ notice," Temari declared, her voice coming off as slightly demeaning but that was not her motive, at all. No, Temari tried to fool everyone into believing that she was some sort of woman made out of steel, someone who was not easily hurt and affected by such trivial things, like love and feelings. Her antics benefited her, men would take her seriously in the harsh sport of jiu jitsu and respect her as a worthy opponent, if she acted less feminine and more like a fierce warrior that she was brought up to be. However, Temari was still a woman and she still had some girlish ways about her. The truth was, Temari was a sucker for romance and she saw an opportunity to help out a poor girl who was clearing so immersed in love. Temari also didn't have many friends in this new town of hers and she felt like Hinata could really be someone that could be of great value to her, in the future.

"Y-you really think so, Temari-san?" Hinata asked timidly, wondering if the Suna goddess before her was really telling the truth, or just trying to cheer her up. Hinata lifted her head, raising a thin eyebrow at Temari's claims as her unsure soft-lavender eyes met Temari's confident indigo ones.

"I know so, Naruto's dense, but surely he would notice if you insinuated your curves more with better fitting clothing," _'Naruto couldn't be that naive, could he?'_ "I'll tell you what, if you do the majority of our English project, I'll help you out with your _Naruto-kun._ " Temari laughed softly as she made quite the proposal to her new raven-haired classmate. Temari proceeded to flash the fragile girl in front of her a reassuring smile, displaying her sharp white teeth. She looked rather ferocious, but still stunningly beautiful.

"Okay, sure. I guess..." Hinata sighed, not totally convinced that Temari could do all that much to help her situation with Naruto. Everything just seemed pointless at this point, but Hinata could not bring herself to completely give up on her beloved Naruto.

"Sound more enthusiastic, Hinata! You're bound to get Naruto's attention by the time I'm finished with you. Come with me, we're stopping by one of my favorite Konoha clothing boutiques before we head back over to your place," Temari revealed, anxiously grabbing her English partner by the wrist as she yanked her, leading her impatiently to the nearest exit in order to begin their extravagant shopping spree.

"O-okay! Lets go," Hinata attempted to shout excitedly, quickly becoming fatigued with the pace her sandy-blonde captor was speed-walking, shoving unlucky students out of her way, quite aggressively dragging poor Hinata around like a rag doll as they made their escape from the stressful halls of Konoha High.

A small smirk formed in the corner of Hinata's lightly glossed lips, she was beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Her dreams of walking side by side with her prince charming, Naruto, seemed much more obtainable now. Hope was not completely lost and Hinata was starting to realize that she had everything to offer, that she had amazing qualities that Naruto would be a fool to miss out on. He would be lucky if he ended up with her, Hinata concluded whilst being rushed out of the crowded academy of Konoha. Hinata decided that she was not going to sit back and let other people decide her destiny for her, No, she was going to fight for what she wanted to the fullest. From this day forward, she would have no doubts about herself.

 _'Naruto-kun, you will be my Konoha sweetheart. I swear it on my beating heart, for it is the heart that only beats for you, Naruto-kun. You wont have to wait much longer for me because I'm coming, ready and lovingly...for you and everything that was always meant to be mine. This going to be my year...my last chance,'_ Hinata vowed as she sped off into the sunset with her Suna companion attached at the hip.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there it is. The first ever chapter of ****My Konoha Sweetheart** **. This is also my first ever multi-chapter fan fiction! I have so many ideas, in regards to this particular story and I really feel like this will be an enjoyable one, for the majority of Naruto Shippuden fans. I understand that I can't make everyone happy because I do have a particular set of pairings that I'm leaning towards in this story, but everyone can vote in the reviews who they would like to see get together. I might make it happen, hehehe. This story is also going to be filled with various love triangles, drama and the real problems that most people go through in high school will be addressed, as well. I really wanted this story to feel relatable and real when it comes to what it's like being in high school. From the first love to the first kiss and how special those moments are. This story is going to get dramatic, but it's also going to be cute and humorous at times, too. It's just going to be a melting pot of alot of different situations and feelings. Naruto and Hinata will be the main pairing and subject of this fic, but there will be many pairings and many screen time for additional characters, too. So even if you don't like Naruhina, there will still be couples that will have their very own plot line.**

 **Please feel absolutely free to tell me how you really felt about this chapter. Good or bad, I would like to know and I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, I'm too tired to re-read this fic. Just mention any errors in the reviews and I will fix them later.**

 **On another note, I didn't want this story to feel like it's bashing certain pairings or characters, at all. I genuinely like most of the characters in Naruto, but you also need to understand that everyone's in a real high school and not everyone's going to be friends at first. It takes time for some issues to get resolved, too. You all will just have to keep reading to find out just how things go down. Stay tuned!**

 **P.S: Reviews make me extremely happy and they make me update faster!**


	2. Cleanup on Isle Cattiness

**My Konoha Sweetheart**

 **Chapter 2: Cleanup on Isle Cattiness**

 _by Stella Chanellé_

Two slender frames leaned against their overly decorated with cutesy stickers, pictures and slightly rusted lockers while they silently observed the scene that played out in full display in front of them, their light eyes sparkled with a hint envy. Forest-green and Ocean-blue orbs analyzed the voluptuous body that timidly strutted passed them, her dark-plum tresses swaying in the air as her lilac eyes scanned the tiled floor she walked on. The strawberry-headed senior flickered her surprised eyes back and fourth between Hinata's drifting form and Naruto's curious gaze that followed, burning holes on the raven-haired beauty's back due to the intensity of his stare. Was Naruto Uzumaki checking Hinata Hyuuga out as she walked away from him? ' _Surely not_ ,' Sakura thought. ' _But he had the eyes of a lusting man. This I know, for those are the same lust-driven eyes that used to look at me like that, with nearly the same excruciating intensity_.'

"What was Hinata-chan doing over there with Naruto?" Sakura asked as her wondering emerald eyes gazed into her friend's electric-blue eyes, searching her sympathetic orbs for a logical explanation.

"Right? That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out, but more so as to why that Suna High tramp is practically shoving her lopsided breasts into my Shika-kun's face! Just who in the hell does she think she is and why is she showing her ugly mug around these halls? She has her own school and her own town to attend to, she needs to kick rocks before I make her!" The busty blonde fumed, flipping her platinum locks over her shoulder as her angry turquoise eyes shot daggers over to where Temari and Shikamaru were standing, along with their knuckle-headed companion, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Come to think of it, I actually do remember seeing those two together and not just on one occasion, too," Sakura compassionately hinted, informing her best-friend of the true circumstances of just to what extent Shikamaru and Temari knew each other. "But I still have no idea what she's doing here, at Konoha High," Sakura added as she tried to muster up a foul attitude towards Temari, in an attempt to show her gorgeous friend some much needed support.

"Exactly. I'll investigate, later. Something's definitely fishy here and I'm going to get to the bottom of it," Ino declared as she plugged her nose while eyeing the sandy-blonde maiden from across the halls. "Temari and I have bad blood already and if she thinks she can steal Shikamaru-kun from me then she has an extremely rude awakening," Ino proclaimed as a malicious smile graced her glossed lips as she watched Temari storm off from Shikamaru and Naruto. _'The bitch better leave my Shika-kun alone!'_ Ino thought, but the sight of her summer fling, Choji Akimichi, approaching from behind Shikamaru was enough to cause Ino to snap out of her train of thoughts.

"Ehehe? Sakura-chan, come on. Lets get out of here before Choji-kun notices us," Ino whispered in Sakura's ear before yanking her frail arm in the other direction.

* * *

"Geez, Temari-san. I don't know about this. This top is very low cut and I'm not sure that Naruto-kun would find good taste in this," Hinata shrugged as she eyed the baby-pink crop top on the busty mannequin for display.

"Oh, don't give me that piss poor excuse. That top is divine and you have just got to try it on! Your curves will definitely not go unnoticed in that attire. All the boys at Konoha High will be drooling with lust," Temari encouraged as she smirked into the eyes of her unsure friend.

"You really think so, Temari-san? I just don't want Naruto-kun to think I'm some kind of...t-tramp or anything bad like that-"

"Nonsense! No one's going to think you're a tramp, well at least the guys wont. The girls on the other hand, they will...but only because they'll be so jealous-"

"What! T-Temari-san, I don't want anyone to think of me that way, n-not even the girls!" Hinata blushed intensely as her eyes sparkled with fright due to the risque choices she was faced with. The boutique was becoming more crowded with the passing time and Hinata just wanted to be in the comfort of her home, away from this highly uncomfortable situation that Temari was forcing upon her.

"Enough complaining and just take the damn top to the dressing room! I wont take no for an answer, Hinata! You _will_ try that gorgeous top on," The sandy-blonde strongly insisted as she practically yanked the blouse from the clothing racks and threw it straight into Hinata's flustered face. Hinata said no more as she scurried into the secluded dressing rooms in an attempt to avoid the ferocious wrath of her fiery companion.

* * *

" _Oh my gosh_ , Sakura-chan! That baby-pink crop top is super fucking _adorable_ on you! You have just got to buy that, Naruto-kun will be all over you the moment he sees how perky your breasts look in that attire, just like old times!" Ino smiled, giving her scantily clad friend some words of encouragement.

"You really think so, Ino-chan? The suspense is killing me, I've got go outside this dressing room and look into the mirror already-"

"Wait, Sakura-chan! Wait for me, I haven't even tried on my choice of clothes yet!" Ino called as she watched her best-friend dash out the tiny dressing room, leaving a faint breeze as the door slammed shut behind her. Ino sighed in frustration as she hurriedly undressed to try on more clothes. "She's so darn antsy when it comes to shopping, that girl," Ino grumbled, rolling her turquoise eyes.

* * *

 _'It's a bit tight on my breasts, I hope I don't look absolutely ridiculous. Ugh, I wish Temari-san would give me a break. Maybe this is all just too much, too soon. I guess a better come out and show Temari-'_

Hinata's self doubt and intense worrying was cut short by the sudden collision to her ample chest that happened as soon as she opened the dressing room door to peak outside.

"Gah!" Hinata squealed while realizing that she had been hit fairly hard in her sensitive bosom. She witnessed a sudden flash of pink shoulder-length hair as her vision was regaining focus. Only seconds after her harsh encounter did she realize fully who the culprit was; none other than Sakura Haruno, her ultimate rival...wearing the same exact top she had on!

"Hinata-chan? Eh, what do you have...on. Oh, were you going to buy that pink blouse?" Sakura asked, rather surprised as she rubbed her outrageously large forehead, her head still hurting from the sudden collision she had caused outside the dressing room. The strawberry-headed beauty was astonished at the scene in front of her; the typically extremely conservative Hinata Hyuuga was out and about wearing a rather revealing choice of outfit, her huge breasts were exposed, the low-cut top was only covering right above her nipples, the sight of it all intimidated Sakura, very much so. _'Doesn't Hinata usually wear granny clothes? I mean, where is all this coming from, why the sudden change in attire? Could this be because Naruto has returned to Konoha High? That's got to be the reason. She's lacking in personality so she's trying to makeup for it by presenting herself as a slut...Naruto would never fall for that...would he?'_ Sakura pondered before a loud yell erupted from the side of her, coming full force.

"Watch where you are going! Just who in the hell do you think you are bumping into to people like that without giving any type of apology? A fucking clueless rude _bitch_ , that's who!" The Suna goddess shouted at the shocked emerald-eyed girl. Sakura had opened her pink glossed lips to give a stern reply as her eyebrows furrowed, but she was soon cut off by the sudden eruption of her long platinum-haired companion, her ponytail swinging at full speed as she barged from out of the fitting room she was confined in to see what all the commotion was outside the rather small dressing room of the high-end boutique the girls were in.

"How dare you yell at _my_ best-friend like that, you jealous Suna _tramp_!" Ino fumed, her face turning beet red as the anger she was feeling escalated quickly just by laying her gorgeous turquoise eyes on her long-time enemy. Temari and Ino have had bad blood for quite sometime now, and there was absolutely no resolving their conflicts, both parties were convinced.

" _Jealous_? _Me_? Never, you _slut_! I will always be more prettier than you, I'm just better and will always be! Don't you ever forget that! You've got some nerve-"

"Oh, shut up, Temari! Didn't we already find out who was the better choice? I mean, just ask your ex-boyfriend, _Daimaru_. He seems to think so-"

 _Smack_.

The sound of Temari slapping Ino Yamanaka could be heard all throughout the boutique. Women who were quietly shopping all stopped to stare at the scene that was playing out before them.

"Ino-chan!" Sakura screamed, worried as her friend got up from off the floor, her bruised cheek still stinging from the impact of Temari's powerful blow. Sakura ran across the runway of the dressing room, tending to her hurt, defeated friend.

"Don't ever flatter yourself, just because you were able to seduce my cheating ex-boyfriend. He'd do anything for a quick _fuck_. He's not even a factor, and he's not a man of taste. No, we'll prove who the better woman is based on...who your beloved _Shikamaru_ chooses between us. I don't really care for the guy, but I know you do, which makes him the perfect candidate. I'll give you a taste of your own medicine; I'll leave him high and dry off of me-"

"Enough talking, you delusional Bitch. _Bring. It. On_." Ino managed to hiss out as she spat at the sandy-blonde. Ino knew Temari would be no competition and that it would be her, Ino, who would reign victorious, in the end. Ino was absolutely positive that Temari would be way too masculine for a guy like Shikamaru, and not nearly as feminine or as beautiful as her. Temari was clearly delusional. Ino would prove it.

"Temari-san," Hinata gently called as her heart beat faster, all this cattiness was way too much for Hinata to handle. She preferred to be in the background, never in the front and center of drama. This whole shopping experience had been extremely awkward for her and Temari would have to do some exceptional convincing in order for Hinata to ever return here with her. This whole scenario was completely ridiculous.

" _Ehem,_ Ladies!" A rather pudgy woman called with an angered expression on her harsh face. "You all need to take your leave, you're causing too much commotion! Purchase your stuff and then get out of my store! Chop, Chop!" The lady ordered as she pointed to the meek cashier, then snapping her long fingers.

The two blondes nodded their heads in agreement, both coming to the conclusion that now was definitely not the time. No, they would deal with their beef later. From this day, they would save their energy for the prize, which was Shikamaru's love, or at least they would try to avoid any further altercations with each other. No promises could be made, since the two blondes were both very hot-headed.

* * *

 _Konoha High School, 10:35 AM, Tuesday, August 22nd.  
_

"Wow, look at the size of that girl's tits! Why have I never noticed her before, who is she?" A sleazy boy pointed to his friend, just loud enough for a certain blonde-headed boy to hear.

Naruto rolled his eyes, disgusted at the perverts standing next to his locker, he didn't even bother to look up to see who the girl they were talking about was. Naruto could be an idiot sometimes, but that didn't mean he was a pervert, no not at all. Naruto was more focused on his Jiu Jitsu training than silly high school girls. Sure, there was a time where he so desperately pinned for Sakura's love, but she had showed more interest in Sasuke and so, that was the end of that one-sided fling. Naruto wasn't completely oblivious to girls, though. He was just waiting on the right one, the one who could show him what true love was, since he had never had experienced that before. He did secretly still have some feelings for Sakura, and was hoping she would come around to him, but lately there had been another girl on his mind, one that he had never really noticed before.

"Oh, that's the Hyuuga girl, _Hinata_. Oh, man, she sure does have a rack on her!" The other boy smirked, his eyes drowning in absolute lust as he smacked his sleazy companion on the arm.

Naruto turned around, fuming with rage at the jerks objectifying the innocent Hinata Hyuuga. She never bothered anyone, what right did these slime balls have to insult her like that? She would be completely mortified if she heard anyone talk like that about her because she always made an effort to dress conservatively and she was never one of those girls who would ever dress for the attention of perverted males. _'How dare those assholes! I'm gonna let them have it!'_ Naruto thought, he was completely ready to give those desperate punks a piece of his mind...that was until he saw what all the commotion was about.

There she was, her huge tits bouncing around with every unsure step she took, her milky cleavage on full display for lusting eyes as well as her flat mid-drift and long silky smooth legs. Her long dark hair that reached her daisy dukes swayed in the breeze she left behind as she took several steps closer to a dumb-founded Naruto, her nervous lilac eyes looked everywhere but him, that is until she stopped right in front of him. Her beautiful eyes slowly rose to meet his shocked bright-blue ones, before she managed to spit out his name.

"N-Naruto-kun," she breathed shyly, her body was slightly shaking as her full cheeks turned bright-red, resembling that of a tomato. Her slender hands fiddled with one another, which was a nervous reaction she had whenever she was anywhere near Naruto.

Naruto's heart was beating rapidly as a knot in his throat formed, he was absolutely speechless. Was this really Hinata? What was she wearing and why was she dressed like...like that? Naruto began to feel lightheaded, a feeling he had almost never experienced before. He never knew that Hinata could ever have this affect on him, at all. Especially when he started to feel a certain throbbing in his pants...

Did he find her attractive? Yes, Hinata was always good looking.

Did he find her sexually attractive? He never thought about her, in that way, ever! No, he had respect for her! So then why was his thick cock getting so uncontrollably hard in that moment? Why were his normally bright eyes dark with excruciating lust? Even Naruto didn't know.

 _'Get it together, you scum bag! You're better than this! God, why is she dressed like that? The weather can't be that hot today, is it? If Hinata knew I was staring at her breasts, she'd never look at me the same. I've got to compose myself.'_

"Hey, Hinata," the lusting Naruto waved, trying to act calm and collected. "I'm running a little late for class so I've really got to go! I'll see you later, okay?" Naruto laughed, trying to get out of her presence as quickly as possible, before his hardening dick was completely noticeable for all eyes to see.

"W-wait, Naruto-kun," Hinata said above a whisper, grabbing Naruto's arm before he ran off from her. The Hyuuga goddess blushed profusely, determined to relay her message to her beloved Naruto. She must, it was now or never, if she ever wanted to change their friendship into something more; something deeper than it was, than it had been for so long. "I have something to ask you, Naruto-kun," Hinata continued as her eyes pleaded with his. "I'll only be a m-minute."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well, there it is. The second chapter of My Konoha Sweetheart. I should have the third installment up sometime this month, don't forget to review, they keep me going! I know there wasn't much Naruhina in this chapter, I'm slowly building the dynamic between them and I promise there will be plenty of steamy moments ahead, for several character, too. In the next chapter, there will be quite a few enjoyable, hot Naruhina moments, so stay tuned, lovers!**

 **Xoxo,**

 _ **-Stella Chanellé**_


End file.
